La Chambre Rouge
by Dreamatorium
Summary: Inspiré par le roman "Jane Eyre", cette nouvelle raconte la scène dans la chambre rouge avec des personnages orginaux et une fin complètement inattendue.


**Merci de me laisser vos commentaires! Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez! :)  
**

**I'm actually not French, but I wrote this story as part of a creative writing class in France. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

**Une Nouvelle: La Chambre Rouge**

Il était une fois une jeune fille qui s'appelait Annabelle Byrd. Elle grandit en Angleterre à l'époque victorienne. À la mort de ses parents, Annabelle fut recueillie par son oncle, Mr Winterbottom, frère de sa mère. Lorsqu'il mourut, le pauvre enfant orphelin n'avait plus personne dans le monde qui l'aimait ou qui se souciait d'elle. La raison pour cette malheureuse situation était que la tante d'Annabelle ressentait dès toujours de la jalousie pour la petite fille. C'était la raison pour laquelle, à partir du moment où Mr Winterbottom mourut, Annabelle était confrontée à la haine de sa femme malicieuse qui la détestait de toute sa force.

Mrs Winterbottom incarnait véritablement le mal. Elle prenait du plaisir à rendre Annabelle malheureuse parce qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir été aimée plus par son oncle que ces trois propres enfants, à savoir Edmond Geoffrey, Lucinda et Camilla Winterbottom. L'oncle d'Annabelle l'avait aimée comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Après que ses parents étaient décédés, son oncle était le seul gardien d'Annabelle. Lorsque celui-ci était mourant, il faisait promettre à sa femme de s'occuper d'Annabelle. Mais hélas, bien que cela soit la dernière volonté de Mr Winterbottom et que sa femme ait promis de protéger sa nièce, ces jours-ci Mrs Winterbottom ne manquait aucune occasion à remettre Annabelle à sa place. Si elle l'avait pu, Mrs Winterbottom aurait voulu se débarrasser d'Annabelle, mais pour l'instant, la fille avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête - ni plus, ni moins.

Pendant son enfance, Annabelle ne connaissait rien que la cruauté, car sa tante et ses enfants la traitaient comme un outsider, comme un enfant non-désiré. Malheureusement pour la petite fille orpheline, elle n'avait pas le choix qu'accepter que son « auberge » n'ait rien d'une famille amante. La maison de maître de sa tante maléfique était plutôt une sorte de maison des horreurs et Annabelle était obligée de subir sa situation. En bref, son enfance n'était simplement rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, mais Annabelle savait se distraire et intellectuellement parlant, elle dépassait la famille Winterbottom mille fois. Cela l'avait sauvée à la fin à franchir le cap.

Pour se sentir mieux, Annabelle se disait souvent que sa jeunesse était seulement une sorte d'épreuve, une succession des défis auxquels elle devait se confronter courageusement. Son activité préférée était de dépouiller les récits de voyages. Ainsi, Annabelle avait la possibilité d'entrer dans la peau des explorateurs même si elle se trouvait réellement encore au même endroit d'où elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Les récits qu'elle lisait la transportaient à d'autres mondes avec des paysages époustouflants et merveilleux. A cause de ces livres, Annabelle savait qu'il y avait mieux dans le monde que sa petite vie misérable chez sa tante où elle était élevée en être inférieure à ses cousins. Elle se sentait comme si ces livres l'avaient bouleversée, mais ce qui était le plus important, c'était que ces récits lui donna l'opportunité de rêver et l'encouragea jusqu'au point où Annabelle pouvait se rebeller contre Mrs Winterbottom et sa famille d'enfer. La raison pour cette nouvelle force dans son cœur n'était pas seulement qu'elle avait découvert le monde de la lecture, mais plutôt ce qui se passait dans « la chambre rouge ». C'étaient les événements à cet endroit qui menaient Annabelle à reprendre l'espoir pour un avenir plus heureux autant qu'elle ait confiance en elle-même et qu'elle puisse tenir tête face à la méchanceté de cette famille.

Un de ces matins froids et maussades, Annabelle se trouvait assise sur son siège fenêtre favori, cachée derrière les rideaux où elle aimait feuilleter des récits de voyages en s'imaginant ailleurs quand, tout à coup, elle entendit la voix menaçante d'Edmond Geoffrey qui était en train d'essayer de la trouver. Il s'écria inlassablement « Annabelle ! Petite Annabelle ! Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ! Je vais te trouver…» et après une pause il ajouta « …tôt ou tard ». Effrayée, Annabelle entendait que ses pats lourds se rapprochaient. Soudain, Edmond Geoffrey ouvrit la porte par un grand coup. À ce moment-là, Annabelle se rendit compte qu'il devait se trouver très proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, car celle-ci jetait un énorme ombre sur la chambre. C'était pour cela qu'Annabelle frissonnait involontairement. Elle se demanda ce qu'Edmond Geoffrey avait l'intention de faire.

Anxieuse, Annabelle attendit. Pas une mouche qui vole, Edmond Geoffrey s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit les rideaux violemment en disant « Touché ! ». Il fit la grimace, mais Annabelle répondit nonchalamment : « Nous ne jouons pas. » Edmond Geoffrey se mit à crier : « Mais oui ! On jouera si je le dis. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit de faire, tu seras punie ! Je vais te punir ! Je suis ton maître et tu dois me respecter !» Il fixait ses yeux sur Annabelle, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux. Elle avait peur de ce garçon intolérable. Mrs Winterbottom l'avait gâté. Il était pompeux, vaniteux, ostentatoire et gonflé de son importance. Annabelle le détestait, mais il fallait être prudent parce qu'il aimait la frapper.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Edmond Geoffrey continua : « Toi, avec tes livres ! Toujours en lisant ! Ce ne sont pas tes livres ! Ils sont tous à moi ! Rien dans cette maison n'est à toi ! Comment oses-tu te servir de mes livres ! Un jour, je serai le maître de cette maison et toi, tu seras encore rien. Tu es complètement inutile, toi.»

Annabelle était souvent battue par Edmond Geoffrey, mais ne pas aujourd'hui ! Elle ne pouvait plus se garder silencieuse face au mal. Donc, quand son cousin lui avait donné une taloche, elle lui rendit un coup en retour. Malheureusement, Mrs Winterbottom et la gouvernante entrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Edmond Geoffrey ne manquait aucun instant à se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère en criant « Elle m'a frappé ! Maman, maman ! Elle m'a frappé ! Je voulais juste jouer avec elle… »

« Peuchère ! », pensa la jeune fille. Comme il faut s'y attendre, Mrs Winterbottom dit doucement : « Oui, mon chouchou. Viens ici dans mes bras. Et toi, », en se tournant vers Annabelle, « dans la chambre rouge ! Va-t'en ! Enfant du diable ! Fumier !»

Puis, la gouvernante fit sortir Annabelle en la tirant par les cheveux. Quelle injustice ! Personne ne lui montrait aucune pitié. Cela montre bien la valeur d'Annabelle dans cette famille. Personne ne désirait sa présence. Elle n'était pas bienvenue. Elle était indésirable. En bref, Annabelle était une épine dans le pied de cette famille.

Ayant déjà passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre rouge n'importe quand Mrs Winterbottom le souhaitait, Annabelle était habituée à l'atmosphère fantasmagorique à cet endroit. On disait que cette chambre était hantée par le fantôme de son oncle, Mr Winterbottom, qui mourut là dans son lit. La chambre rouge était l'endroit où il passa ses derniers jours quand il était sur son lit de mort. Malgré le fait qu'Annabelle avait déjà passé bien assez de temps dans cette chambre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un fantôme sorte du feu ouvert à n'importe quel moment. C'était la raison pour laquelle Annabelle était à ce moment-là accroupie dans un coin. En essayant de contrôler ses tremblements et de calmer sa nervosité, elle prenait une profonde respiration en se disant : « Les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

Tout à coup, Annabelle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans la chambre rouge. À la faible luminosité de la chambre, la fille vit un nuage de fumée apparaître du feu ouvert et elle le vit planer vers elle. Étant dans les transes, Annabelle ne bougea pas. Elle était stupéfaite dans l'attente d'être engloutie par ce nuage de fumée. Mais rien n'est arrivé. Annabelle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le nuage de fumée s'était transformé dans un génie !

« Qu'as-tu à regarder ma belle silhouette ? », demanda-t-il à voix grave. Quand Annabelle s'était tu sans rien faire, le génie continua : « Je m'appelle Cyrus et comme tu le vois, je suis un génie. Je suis ici parce que je trouve que tu mérites mieux dans la vie. Tu es innocente, mais tu avais été mal traitée toute ta vie. Tu connais que ça…», et après un sourire aimable il continua : « Moi, je suis ici pour t'accéder un souhait. J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes rêves. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment un tel pouvoir ? », dit-elle d'une façon étonnée. « Oui, ma petite ! Quel est ton vœu le plus cher ? » Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans tout le monde qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Annabelle disait sans hésiter : « J'aimerais avoir le vrai bonheur ! »

« Ainsi soit-il ! Ton désir sera ma commande », déclara le génie avec sa grosse voix. « Prépare-toi… Au revoir ma petite ! Profite de ta nouvelle vie! » Ces mots étaient les derniers qu'Annabelle pouvait entendre avant de se trouver volante dans les airs, tournoyante à la vitesse de la lumière.

En un clin d'œil, Annabelle se trouvait envahit par un nuage de fumée. Elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Après un moment dans l'obscurité, elle était atterrie dans ce qui semblait d'être une cuisine. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre rouge, mais où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? La petite fille regardait autour d'elle émerveillée. Soudain, elle entendit une voix douce et amicale disant : « Viens ici, Annabelle ! Prend le petit déjeuner avec tes parents. »

« Mes parents ? », pensa-t-elle. « Mais mes parents sont mort. Comment cela est-il possible ? » À sa grande surprise, ses parents se trouvaient vraiment là assis à une table ! Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. « Viens ici ! Tout est prêt. Joigne-nous pour le petit déjeuner », répéta sa mère étirant ses bras. Comme elle était belle ! Annabelle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses parents étaient vraiment vivants. Elle embrassa les deux. Il semblait qu'Annabelle avait finalement trouvé son vrai bonheur. Sa vie pourrait vraiment commencer maintenant.

-FIN-


End file.
